digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shoutmon X4
Shoutmon X4 |s1=Shoutmon X2 (Incomplete X4) |s2=Shoutmon X4K |s3=Shoutmon X4B |s4=Shoutmon X4S }} Shoutmon X4'Shoutmon X4 is short for ) Four"|シャウトモンクロスフォー}}. In the American English dub, it is pronounced "Shoutmon Times Four". is a Composition Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Shoutmon Four". It is a miraculous form called the , born from Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, and the Starmons' powerful desire to gain absolute victory. Its raison d'être is nothing but enforcing this conviction. That power is tremendous, and it isn't a mistake to count it as one of the strongest Digimon. Its main specialty is in battling on the ground, and it wields the "Star Sword DX".[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/shoutmonx4/index.html ''Digimon Reference Book: Shoutmon X4] Digimon Fusion '''Attacks *'Great Sword of Victory' (Burning Star Crusher): Cuts any opponent in two with a single stroke, even if they are moving about quickly. *'Burning Star Slasher': Hurls a wave from the Star Sword DX. *'V for Victory' (Three Victorize): Fires a beam from the " " on its chest that sweeps away hordes of opponents in a single strike. *'Maximum Turbo Victory Charge' (Three Victorize Maximum): Fires an enhanced version of Three Victorize in dazzling colors. *'Three Impact': Uses a comeback punch that will find it a way out of any predicament. *'High Atmospheric Pressure': Launches a foe into orbit using an uppercut with a spinning fist. *'Varooma-Boomerang' (Victorize Boomerang): Detaches the "V" on its chest and throws it, using it as a gigantic boomerang instead of a sword. *'Star Sword DX' Shoutmon X4K Shoutmon X4K'''Shoutmon X4K is short for ) Four Knight"|シャウトモンクロスフォーナイト}}. In the American English dub, it is pronounced "Shoutmon Times Four K". is a Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Shoutmon Four Knight". It is formed when Knightmon and several PawnChessmon (White)s granted further power to Shoutmon X4. The Star Sword DX takes on the solid blade of Knightmon's claymore, and the Dorulumon spikes take on the white coloration of the PawnChessmons. It bears the Crest of Hope on its cape, and the Xros Heart emblem on its shield. Digimon Fusion '''Attacks *'Great Sword of Victory': (Burning Star Crusher) Cuts any opponent in two with a single stroke, even if they are moving about quickly. *'Victorize Boomerang': Detaches the "V" on its chest and throws it, using it as a gigantic boomerang instead of a sword. Shoutmon X4B Shoutmon X4B'Shoutmon X4B is short for ) Four B"|シャウトモンクロスフォービー}}. In the American English dub, it is pronounced "Shoutmon Times Four B". is a Composition Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Shoutmon Four Beelzebub". It is the , formed when Beelzemon granted further power to Shoutmon X4, which incarnated from Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, and the Starmons. It is a speedy knight who, if it wonders whether it can run across the land like a swift horse, will gallop to the heavens as if it was sprinting. Because Beelzemon's power has added to the power of Shoutmon X4, each of its techniques has been boosted exponentially. The appearance of it releasing its "Star's Blade Celestrike" makes it appropriate to now call it a fierce god.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/shoutmonx4b/index.html ''Digimon Reference Book: Shoutmon X4B] Digimon Fusion '''Attacks *'Star's Blade Celestrike': Destroys the opponent with a hail of bullets as it sprints at them, then cuts them right in half. *'Chaos Flare': Fires a powerful shot from the Berenjena SDX, in a version of Beelzemon's "Death the Cannon" that has been empowered to the point that it can pierce through mountain ranges. *'Burning Star Crusher': Cuts any opponent in two with a single stroke, even if they are moving about quickly. *'Three Victorize': Fires a beam from the "V" on its chest that sweeps away hordes of opponents in a single strike. Shoutmon X4S Shoutmon X4S'Shoutmon X4S is short for ) Four S"|シャウトモンクロスフォーエス}}. is a Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Shoutmon Four Spada". It is the , in which the Weapon Digimon Spadamon became a powerful weapon and joined with Shoutmon X4, which incarnated from Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, and the Starmons. Spadamon trusts in the comrade that it accepted as its master and changed its shape. Shoutmon X4 has dramatically empowered its figure by equipping a weapon that, "if held by an angel will save the world, and if held by a demon will destroy the world," so it races across the battlefield using a dual-wielding combat style in which it freely manipulates its two weapons to mow down its enemies and seize victory. The source of its power is its single-minded, passionate desire that it "wants to defend someone," and it is a courageous fighter who demonstrates its maximum power when it fights to defend someone. Also, the firing of the s on its head was sublimated into a Special Move due to Spadamon's power, so it has obtained an ability greater than being armed to compensate for the weakness of having both its hands occupied with weapons.[http://digimobile.jp/index.php/digimon/data?mdk=X45iTuhb70Y%3D ''Digimon Life: Shoutmon X4S] Digimon Fusion '''Attacks *'Victory Brave': Extends an immense, dazzling-blue blade of light from the Spadamon-weapon in its left hand, cutting everything to " "-shaped pieces. It is told that when this blade is swung at its maximum power, it is able to cut a single Zone to pieces. *'Xros 'The "R&B" in "Xros R&B" is short for "Red & Blue".: Flings a huge, red and blue " "-shaped shock-wave generated by swinging down its two weapons cross-wise, destroying the enemy lines with a storm-wave of energy. The weapons must be crossed with exact timing, so you can definitely say that it can only be performed once it has reached understanding with Spadamon. *'Blaze Fire': Fires the s on its head, allowing it to inflict paralysis and neutralize the abilities of the opponent if it hits. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Composition Digimon Category:Digimon with no level Category:Champion Equivalents Category:Digimon with no attribute Category:Nature Spirits Digimon es:Shoutmon X4